Adaptations
by Flustered Vampire
Summary: Two new girls join the Cullen family, Juliet and Adeline. Most welcome them, some do more than welcome them. Things change, who can change with them? Who can't? It's my fist fic, please read and review! EmmetxOC BellaxEdward not main ppl
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n: This is my first fanfic. Please review! I hope you like it, NO FLAMES!!!!!**** I don't own Twilight; I do own Jewels & Addie though) Plus I'd like to thank my new editor Hanna, you poor fool.**

* * *

"The future has a way of arriving unannounced" - George Will

The air in the Cullen house was light and cheerful, Bella and Edward's wedding was in a month, football season had started (Emmet was ecstatic), and Bella had been living in the house for more than two months and nothing horrible had happened… yet. Charlie kicked Bella out when she told him and she and Edward were engaged. That had stunned everyone, and now it was the scandal of Forks, nothing that big had happened since Sheriff Swan's wife left him. Little old ladies would gather and swap rumors, for example. "What? Nice Mr. Swan threw his daughter out? She must be pregnant!" Or, "She must be a monster! That poor Cullen child has no idea what he's getting into, I knew she was just like her mother." Or, everyone's favorite, just because it was so absurd. "Well, I heard that she came home one day and said that she met a Russian circus performer, slept with him, and is now somewhere in Moscow nursing a half Russian, half American baby." You know stuff like that, aren't small towns just wonderful? The people are so nice. Anyway, there was now a running bet in the house to see when there would be a rouge werewolf attack, or when new vampires would show up rip her to shreds. So far Jasper and Rosalie had already lost; there was still Edward, Emmet, Alice, Esme, and secretly Carlisle in the race.

It was a normal afternoon, a Hawaii game was on(Emmet loved Hawaii) Edward and Bella were sitting next to Emmet and Jasper on the couch in front of the TV, Alice was somewhere (She didn't approve of football), Rosalie was skulking around outside (She didn't approve of _Bella_), and the adults were in the study…..er studying. Emmet was making everyone laugh, despite the fact that Hawaii was being massacred my Georgia! Everything was light and easy, but of course someone came in and changed that. That bringer of darkness was Alice, when she glided into the room she had a vast smile on her face.

"Hey Edward, Bella can I talk to you?" She asked. Bella groaned, thinking it was more wedding planning, but she nodded and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, Edward at her side. Alice jumped up and sat atop the kitchen counter. Edward leaned against it, Bella at his side.

"What's wrong?" He asked bluntly, she was blocking him out, something was wrong. She puts her hands up.

"It could be nothing, or it could be something. I just saw two people……. Two vampires, they're coming, I don't think they know about us –"She paused; Edward was trying to stuff Bella into the China cabinet. "What are you doing?!" He looked up,

"Nobody looks in the China cabinet for humans! I am not losing another bet!" He said, trying (and failing) to close the cabinet's door with Bella inside. Alice glided over to the cabinet and released Bella from his grasp, she held her in a protective bear hug.

"I don't think they want to hurt her, as I said, they don't even know who we are." Edward pawed at Alice's arms, trying to get Bella back.

"So………. Why are you worried?" He asked. She looked embarrassed.

"I think they might be important, like potential family." She said, releasing Bella. Edward's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Really? How do you know?" Alice shook her head.

"I don't, it's just a feeling."

"When are they coming?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow, at the latest." Alice said, looking at her this concern. "If you don't want to meet them, you don't have to." Edward, who had been in deep thought, snapped his head up.

"No, she's not going to meet them, they might be Volturi," Alice shook her head.

"They're not Volturi….. They seem nice, two girls." She said, closing her eyes, trying to remember the flash of future. "They were yelling at each other one wants to come to Forks for supplies, the other wants to hunt….. That's all I can remember." Edward stared out the window for a moment,

"Have you told Carlisle yet?" He asked, still staring out the window. Alice shook her head. "We should discuss this, we need to plan." And on that note, Emmet dashed into the kitchen. He had been listening from the living room, Edward and Alice had known, but Bella almost jumped out of her skin. "Sorry Bella." He said winking.

"Does that mean we're not playing baseball tomorrow?" He said, his bottom lip jutting out in mock disappointment. Edward smiled,

"Why ever would this cancel baseball?"


	2. Ivy of Poisonous Vareity

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I'VE BEEN OOBER GROUNDED!!! I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!!!!! I don't own twilight but I do own Addie & Juliet, and my editor is still a poor fool! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!)**** _NTE

* * *

_**

Ivy of the Poisonous Variety

"Nature reserves the right to inflict upon her children the most terrifying jests." - Thornton Wilder

The sky was a deep purple color, almost black; lightning dotted the sky and claps of thunder shook the trees. Perfect for baseball, at least for the Cullens. The excitement of the game was dimmed a bit by the impending arrival of the two mystery girls, however. Everyone was tense and the usual air of ease was replaced by expectant glances and calculating eyes. Carlisle had wanted to cancel the baseball game after Alice, Edward, and Bella had told him about the arrival. But Emmet bounded into his study and suggested that, if they played, the new comers would think that they hadn't expected them, and they could plan on what to do. The four stood there for a minute, thinking it over. It was quite brilliant.

"Emmet…that was…" Edward stopped and Alice picked up from there.

"That's quite…" She trialed of, and Carlisle finished for her.

"That's brilliant Emmet." His voice was devoid of the shock or disbelief the others conveyed. **(A/n: Yah! Emmet gets brownie points! Sorry I just ruined the mood)** So here they were waiting, expecting the worst.

◊

Two girls were crouched on a patch of ivy near a clearing. Both were tall and athletic looking, both were chalk white. Their facial features mirrored each other-both had sharp, perfect features. The only way they looked at all different was their hair. One had straight black hair that she let fall down her back like a silk banner; it was completely black with the exception of a one inch strip that was platinum blonde that framed the right side of her face. The other had a short boyish cut, a long chunk falling in front of her left eye. Her hair was platinum blonde except for a one inch of black in her fringe. The two were graceful in their manner and all over pixy-like.

"Hey, is there something wrong with this ivy? Juliet asked her sister. Adeline shook her blonde head.

"I don't think so." They surveyed the scene in front of them. A group of vampires stood in the field in front of them. They were…they were playing baseball?

"What the hell is this?" Juliet muttered.

"I think it's called baseball Juliet." Adeline said in a slow, loud whisper. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"I know that! I've just never seen our kind playing baseball before." As she said this, one of the people in the field snapped his head in their direction. He was all the way at third but she could see his bronze hair from a mile away. "Duck!" She whispered pushing her sister into the green growth beneath them.

"What is it?" Her sister asked.

"I don't know."

"Well look!"

"What?"

"Look and see what's going down!"

"Going down? That's not dorky. That's not dorky at all."

"It was the first thing that came to mind!"

"Oookaaaaaaay, but I can't, that bronze headed one just looked in our direction, like we'd called his name or something." Adeline was quiet for a minute, then popped up and looked over their cover of bushes and ivy. After looking for a few seconds she let out a low whistle.

"Look at that huge sucker at bat." She said pointing to the guy at bat. Juliet raised her self a little bit and stole a peak.

He was about a hundred yards away from the pitcher, and from first. He was tall and muscular. His dark curly hair fell slightly in front of his eyes. He wore his cap to the side. This guy was HUGE! One of the biggest people she had seen.

"He is huge!" Juliet glanced at the bronze haired one. He was grinning to himself. She decided to send him a little message with her little gift.

_"What are you laughing at?"_ She asked him in his mind. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch and his eyebrows went up, but he kept smiling. Juliet was extremely peeved, but she got a response. This had never happened with anyone but her twin before.

_"Emmet _is_ rather large isn't he?"_ Adeline, picking up on the conversation in Juliet's mind, gasped.

_"So you like messing with other peoples heads do you?"_ Juliet asked _"Pathetic."_ Hypocrite, she thought to herself. The boy continued to smile as he ran the next base. 'Emmet' had whacked that ball into next week.

_"Look who's talking."_ He sent back. Adeline gasped again at Juliet's side.

"Yes I know he can respond, you don't need to gasp every time he says something," she snapped at her sister. This guy was annoying her and she was taking it out on her sister. "Sorry." Adeline just shook her head and pointed at the ground

"Never mind that, I just realized–" She was cut off by another smack of the ball, this time it was a blonde guy. He wasn't as muscular as the last, but still he had some muscle. The other one was now on second base, and the bronze haired one was talking to a black haired girl. But he still sent her a message.

_"Well?"_ Ignoring her sister Juliet replied.

_"Well what?" _

_"I'm the pathetic one? At least I'm not sitting in poison ivy."_ It took Juliet a few seconds to realize what he just said, and confirm its truth. Adeline was pointing at the ground and babbling, and her skin was itching like crazy. She caught what her sister was saying at last.

"We're sitting in poison ivy!"

"Really?" She asked hopelessly.

"Yes."

"Crap"

◊

Edward knew he should have told them earlier, but it was just so funny. He held his sides and supported himself on Emmet as the two girls they had been expecting tore into the field and started to roll on the ground. He thought he even heard faint cursing, whether in their minds or from their mouths he didn't know.

When they finally calmed down enough to where they were sitting up and scratching their arms and legs vigorously, Carlisle approached them.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, and this is my family." He said, waving back at everyone in the field-Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmet, Esmé, Jasper, and Rosalie. The girl he had been talking to, a tall, black haired girl with pale skin and a beautiful face stood up and bowed to Carlisle. She was obviously the leader of the two, but after two years ago, Edward wasn't going to take any chances.

"I'm Juliet, this is my sister,' she said, grabbing the blonde girl's hand and helping her up. "Adeline. We mean you no harm. We've been traveling for a while and we are very tired and hungry." Edward saw and felt Emmet and Alice move closer to Bella. Seeing this, Juliet laughed; her laugh was rich and carefree.

"Oh, no thank you. We don't eat like that." Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Really?"


	3. Four to One? We Can Take Em!

**A/N Hey! Vampire-****Sama**** here! I think I'm getting used to this whole "Posting so you don't lose readers" thing. This chapter caused a lot of confusion for me because I had to actually think where this salami cart was heading, so I had my story construction crew help me with our state of the art equipment. (My beta, a dry erase board, and dry erase markers that were VERY dry, and wouldn't erase) REVIEW! IF YOU SEE THIS**** REVIEW**** YOUR**** BUTT OFF!!!!! Where's the love man? Or….****er**** WO- man, whichever**. _NTE

* * *

_

Four to one? We can take em'!

_"I am not arguing with you, I am telling you."- J. McN Whistler_

Adeline was sending death thoughts to her sister. How could she be so stupid? Going into this house? She didn't even know these people! The girls, more over Juliet, had agreed to come into the Cullen's house and "talk."

"_Are you INSANE?!?!" _She asked her sister in her mind.

_"Why, yes, yes I am. What's your point?" _

_"Coming __to these people's house? WE DON'__T KNOW THEM!"_

_"So?" _

"_You don't see any thing horribly wrong with this? This isn't a bad horror flick! Going into a house full of vampires? That's so cheesy!"_

"_Yeah, but the difference between this is that is that __we're__vampires to__!" _

_"So you think that means we're safe? Can you count? There are eight of them! There are two of us! Do you know the ratio of them and us is?"_

_"Yes, four to one, I know. They're good people, though!" _

_"Yeah, just like the last ones were good people, and the ones before that! They're good people until they find out our eating habits!" _

_"We survived didn't we?"_

_"Yes but just so!"_

_"It's my decision! They know we don't eat like that, and look we're still alive! There are very few things that can still kill us, as I keep reminding you!"_

_"It's your__ decision__ but it's stupid, and just because we can't die easily doesn't mean we can't!"_

_"Who is leader for this decade?" _

_"You are, but that doesn't mean you can be stupid!" _

_"STUPID? WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME STUPI-"_

_"Excuse me ladies but you can speak out loud if you'd like." _Edward's voice interrupted their silent feud. The others were looking at them, eyebrows raised. The two were standing up from the chairs they had been sitting on and we're staring at each other, fury in their eyes.

Juliet sighed and sat down with her sister.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said. Esmé smile and shook her head.

"There's no need to apologize." There was a brief introduction to the rest of the family.

Rosalie was pretty, blonde, and kind of unfriendly. When she was introduced she just glared at the two and rolled her eyes.

Emmet, Rosalie's boyfriend (OF COURSE!), was the exact opposite; he was gregarious, and cheery. He was cautious, but at least he smiled at them.

Adeline liked Alice, she was the one who had seen them coming. She sat next to the girls and acted like they had been friends for years.

Edward sat next to Juliet, seeming to mock her in her mind. She seemed to have found a rival.

Next to Edward was Bella. Both girls grew fond of Bella. She was nice, but she looked at them with a hint of fright in her eyes-understandable. But she was very brave to be so akin to vampires.

Lastly there was Jasper. He stayed next to Alice, not looking at the sisters until he was introduced, to which he looked up and smiled.

After all introductions everyone seemed to scatter. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella went into town. A nearby town called "Forks." When Juliet, who was totally at ease with the Cullens, heard this, she cackled.

"FORKS? LIKE THE PLURAL OF FORK?" Edward looked at her with an "I had never thought of it like that" look on his face as they left for the plural of fork. Emmet howled and, was immediately dragged of by Rosalie. It was just Esme and Carlisle left then.

"Shall we talk in my study?" he asked the girls, and then without a word started to walk up the stairs and lead them down a hall, talking all the way. "This is where we sleep, I believe that's Alice and Jaspers room, Rosalie and Emmet's is back there, and there's Bella and Edwards room. And I know what you must be thinking, but it's just how turned out, all the kids falling for each other." He led them into a large room.

Books lined the majority of the room, hundreds of leather bound books, most of which were devoted to the medical sciences. The rest of the wall space was taken up by a huge collection of paintings. There were small ones, large one, bright ones, dark ones, even a blank one. Just as Carlisle was sitting behind his grand oak desk the girls spotted it, the largest painting of them all. Framed in gold, the painting depicted four seraphs, two of which were blonde, one of which who was all too familiar to the girls. It was Adeline who gasped.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. She responded more to her sister than him.

"It's Marcus…"


	4. Nicolo

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight and I am not S.M. **__**Also, there's a bunch of 19**__**th**__** century slang here, so translations are marked in case you get confused. **__NTE_

* * *

**"Something wicked this way comes" - Ray Bradbury**

July 8, 1875, London

The market place was packed, and a black-haired youth flitted around shoppers, fruit stands, and merchants. She knew what she wanted, and she knew how to get it. She had to get food. She didn't have any money, and she didn't need it.

She slowed as her target come into view. It was a potato stand, but meat hung from hooks off the cart. The vendor was a large man, around forty-forty-five. His hair line was receding, but he was still rather large and very red faced. He didn't scare her. She was Juliet! The fiendish pick pocket, the queen of thieves, she could do this.

She crept to towards the cart, staying behind passers-by as much as she could. _This is going to be easy _she thought. The vendor was haggling with what looked like a big bug (an important person). His face was being blocked by the old man's girth. But, she could tell by the way the leech spoke, a few less insults, and a few less swear words. She didn't care; she went to work, but as she reached for her third potato the vendor turned around.

"Let me show you my potatoes, the best in Londo-" He froze, mid boast.

The two were still for a moment- it almost would have been comedic, Juliet frozen, her hand inches away from the potato, the vendor frozen, looking at her. But it wasn't. The vendor snapped out of it a split-second before she. Grabbing her by the arm he yanked her off of the ground, and dangled her above it.

"What Sam Hill (Devil or hell) do you think you're doing g'hal(girl or gal)?" He asked, his face just inches away from hers. She choked on his rancid breath.

"Dash it all," she muttered, squirming.

"Hey, don't try to run away. What the 'ell do you think you're doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything!" She argued, struggling to escape.

"Really?" He asked, reaching into her coat and pulling out two rather large potatoes. "You got some grit to be stealing from me g'hal," he told her.

"Oh, hush you old coot! You'll raise snakes! (Cause a ruckus)" She protested, attempting to kick him.

"Now, stop that!" He ordered, raising his hand, ready to strike her. Juliet closed her eyes, braced for the blow. But there was none. Opening her eyes she saw the hand just inches away from her face, but it was being held back.

"What the do you think _you _are doing sir?" A voice asked the vendor, a voice that had an accent-French or maybe Italian. The man was taller than the vendor, but much younger. He could not have been over twenty. But he must have been blue blood. His clothes were foreign, Italian, and his manner was of one that had been trained for years. His colorless complexion made his bright blue eyes pop. His black hair fell carelessly over his eyes as he restrained the vendor.

"Nothing sir, just taking care off a street rat," the vendor defended, yanking his hand back and glaring at the nobleman. "I will be with you in a moment." His false air sophistication vanished when the young man stepped in front of him and the thief, and he turned even more red(If that was possible).

"No. Let her go."

"She stole from me!" the vendor shouted, brandishing the potatoes in his face. Juliet blushed as the young man looked at her. Without a word he took from his pocket the largest amount of money Juliet had ever seen in the market. The vendor's eyes bulged.

"How many potatoes will this buy?" He asked, a flicker of a smile flashing across his face as he looked at her.

--

"You didn't have to do that," Juliet sniffed, looking at her shoes as the two walked down the street. The cherub just smiled at her.

"It was nothing," he replied, readjusting the bags of potatoes he was carrying. (He had insisted on carrying them)

"That was a great deal of money."

"Don't worry about it; I think my funds will go unharmed." He assured her, smiling still.

"Oh, thank you very much sir." She was silent then.

"You do not have to be so formal, young lady. I am Nicolò, and I just arrived in London yesterday from Italy. What is your name?" He asked, his eyes pouring into hers.

"Um… my name is Juliet." She blushed madly as she answered. Holding all four sacks in one hand, he extended his other.

"It's nice to meet you Juliet." She shook his hand, but quickly drew away. He was cold to the touch; it almost hurt to touch him. It already hurt to look at him. He was even more handsome now that she had time to study him. He made light-hearted talk for the rest of the walk home. He mostly asked Juliet questions and talked of him home in Italy. He was a very easy person, funny, intelligent, and kind. He wore down Juliet's defenses, and he soon had her giggling and smiling despite herself. As the pair walked onto her street, her face fell and his brow furrowed.

"This is where you live, my dear?" The street was nothing more than an alley. Decrepit apartment buildings filled the street, a grocery stood on the other side of the block. An outstanding indication of what type of people lived there. Ashamed, Juliet nodded and went back to staring at her feet. When she dared a glance he was smiling.

"It's... quaint. I like it." He gave her an encouraging grin. "I really do. Which one of these is yours?" She led him to her apartment, but halfway up the stairs he froze.

"What will your father think if I just barged into his home with his beautiful daughter? What will he think we have done?" Juliet, who was at ease laughed at a private joke.

"Don't worry my dear Nicolò; my father is now drinking away his daughters at the local grocery." At that, she continued to climb the stairs. He was right behind her.

"So, you're alone?" he asked.

"No, my twin sister will undoubtedly be home, if she's not with her little friend."

"Little friend?"

"Oh, no one. Just a local boy who's been secretly courting her for the last month. It is so cute," she informed him, coming to a stop in front of a tall wooden door. She was about to knock when it swung open. A girl with Juliet's eyes and face stood in the doorframe with an angry expression on her face.

"Where were you Juliet?" She asked. "I was concer-" she stopped when she spotted Nicolò and his bags. "Please come in sir," she said meekly, moving out of the way of the door, letting Nicolò through. Then to her sister she added, "Who the Sam hill is that?!"

"Nicolò," Juliet whispered dazedly, following him into the house.

* * *

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I've taken so long I have been suffering from writers block lately, but I will update soon! Plus, my beta Nocturne Tigress is writing a new fic called we were sinners we were saints, please read that it should get good! Please review! All this lack of love is scaring me! Even a smiley will do! Hope you liked the chappie, I'll post soon! - Flustered Vampire!**_

_**C'mon guys, give my sissy some luv! I know it's awkward for betas to comment, but we know each other, so who cares! I'm gonna have to beat some people if they don't review! And before you ask, yes I am the one who comes in the night without warning to kill those who do not review.--Nocturne-ess**_


	5. Ultimatum

Hi guys. Well…I have something to say today. I'm sick of posting to no one. I know you're reading. I KNOW you are, so don't pretend you're not, because I can see you hiding under your bed. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. So…here you go. Here's my ultimatum. You all have to give me THREE COMMENTS. On my desk. By next week, or I drop the story. You—kid in the back—the laughing one. You think I'm joking, don't you? Well…I'm not. I'm dead serious.

And I mean THREE COMMENTS. Not from you, Nocturnetigress.

Nocturnetigress: whines why??

Because I said so. Three OTHER comments. Seriously. Else I'm not posting.

luv Flustered Vampire


	6. Old Lives, New Lives

**Here's the new chappie! I'd like to thank all of you who commented I needed that, and you're right I do need writing practice.**

* * *

**Old Lives, New Lives**

"Age does not protect you from love, but love to some extent protects you from age."

–Jeanne Moreau

Juliet stopped in the middle of her story, eyes filling up with tears. Until then, until Carlisle had asked her, Juliet had never told the story of Italian boy who had stolen her heart all those years ago, or how he was not what seemed. Hatred overwhelmed Juliet, hatred towards Nicolò for being so… immoral, hatred towards her naivety, and loathing towards the affection she still felt for her forever demon, her forever seraph. Suddenly Juliet jumped up from her seat and dashed out of Carlisle's office, the owner calling after her.

"Juliet!" Carlisle yelled, rising from his desk, but it was too late. The girl was gone, slamming the door behind her. Calmly he sat back down and faced her twin, who bit her lip wondering if she should run after her sister. Carlisle shook his head. "Leave her be. She needs time" Adeline looked back at the door, biting her lip, but nodded and sat down.

Juliet slammed the door behind her and ran smack into a large mass she assumed was the wall. It knocked her to the ground. She had only been in the house for about and hour and a half but still, the wall wasn't that close to the door.

"Woops." Emmet chuckled, grabbing hold of Juliet arm. "Sorry, didn't see you coming." He smiled a toothy smile as he hoisted her to her feet.

"No problem, I see you're back from you're trip to plural of Fork." Juliet pointed out as she futilely dusted off her already dirt stained jeans. She'd worn those pants for over a month now. Sine they had escaped that vampire in Missouri. It had taken the twins a few states to shake him off. She wore a dark blue short sleeve shirt and black hiking boots with them, both were covered in a fair amount of mud.

Emmet laughed again and leaned against the wall talk to her, he hadn't been able to get a good look at her or talk to her before Rosalie had dragged him out of the house, their argument about the new comers was still fresh in his mind when he bumped into Juliet. Rosalie thought they were not to be trusted; Emmet disagreed, he said she was like this with every newcomer. She called him a fool and stormed off. But he pushed this out of him mind. He realized Juliet's eyes were red and puffy.

"Is something wrong?" He asked tilting his head slightly and leaning in to comfort her if needed, making Juliet heart skip (ha-ha! Heart skips…hee...hee she's a vampire… her heart doesn't pump… okay I'll shut up now…)

"Um... what do you mean?" The sudden narrowness of the hallway hit Juliet like a train hits a squirrel on the tracks. Emmet suddenly felt it to, pulling back.

"Nothing" He mumbled walking to the room he shared with Rosalie "Uh, I see you later." Closing his door a smiled escaped Emmet perfect lips. Now apart, they silenced the singing of their red cheeks. The two saw the same thing in each other. Something sparkled in their eyes, it was…life.

"Please don't be upset." Carlisle pleaded, leaning back in his chair. "Juliet just needed some time to herself." Adeline nodded, calming down a bit; she didn't like to see her sister cry.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, resigned to tell the story herself.

"What happened with Nicolo?" Carlisle asked.

"He was a vampire of course."

"Of course, but you didn't know." Adeline nodded and reluctantly delved into the story that involved her own death.

_Nicolo showed an interest in my sister, he started visiting her everyday. Well, every evening, which I found odd. She said he had work during the day, I could tell she thought he didn't want to be seen with her during the day because of her background. _

_Anyway, he visited nightly, and without parental supervision the two quickly grew close. She thought she was in love. By the time the first snow came along she was star struck and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. I knew their relationship couldn't stay like that forever; he would either have to marry her or leave her. I thought a man of his obvious stature would grow tired of her and throw her aside, but he did the opposite. _

_I remember it had just begun to snow for the first time of the season, a very romantic time to propose. He burst in with a gleeful smile on his face, snow covered his hair and he shook it playfully. What I hate most about him now is that he was so convincing in acting like he loved my sister. Even I was fooled, they looked so happy I couldn't see the monster that dwelled in his black heart. He came in with a small black box that looked expensive. As soon as Juliet saw the box she knew what was about to happen, she put her hands over her mouth and grew bright red. He went down on one knee and proposed to her._

_Nicolo said he had stopped by the pub and asked our father for Juliet's hand, little did we know he had stopped by the pub, lured our father to the back and slaughtered him, no one would care about eh death of a drunk. But Juliet didn't' know it and fell into his arms crying tears of joy. They were to depart for Italy the next evening. He wanted to take her to his family in Volterra. She insisted on taking me as her maid of honor, he didn't look happy he stepped forward and examined me closely I couldn't break his analyzing gaze it held me. He was looking inside me in some way. After what seemed like hours he leaned back and nodded. _

"_Fine." His tone was hard. _

"_Oh thank you my love! You have no idea what a help my older sister will be to adjusting to life in Italy." And at that hew kissed her on the cheek and departed. Leaving her and me to pack for Italy and leave our home and lives forever. _

"Did you have any suspicions?" Carlisle asked, interrupting Adeline's tale.

"Of course! The way we never saw him during t he day, we were taking a night train. And even on the train the curtains were always drawn."

"Why did you not tell your sister?" There was genuine wonder in his face.

"Because," Adeline whispered. "I love my sister. I couldn't ruin her happiness." Carlisle nodded knowingly.

"I see. I know this might be painful but what happened once you arrived in Italy?" Adeline closed her eyes, she remember bright colors and lanterns.

_It was Twilight when we arrived in Nicolo's home town. There was a festival to welcome him and his new bride home. The whole town was there, my sister was in awe, she loved Italy already. Night we dined with Nicolo's Family. His "uncles" Aro, and __Caius, and his "father" Marcus. The first two didn't stay long, just long enough to meet the two us._

"_You have done well Nicolo." Aro purred, leaving the room followed by Caius._

Carlisle leaned forward in his desk at the mention of his former Coven.

"What did they do to you?" He asked sharply, if they did what he thought they did, these two were in more danger than he thought.

* * *

**Hi everyone Fluster-one here! The story telling is almost over and more J&A antics will be coming up. COMMENT PLAESE! You guys have a say in this to! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes it's unedited because my beta's out of town…. COME BACK TO ME TIGRESS-SAN! Plus my computer's being stupid and talking like a hillbilly.**


	7. Transformation

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone, here's the new one! I am so sorry it took so long. My town was hit by a crap load of tornados and we didn't have power for a while….and I had writers block… I'M SO SORRY! But I'm back, and I know where it's going. I'm so sorry Tirgess-san! I just couldn't wait to post, and my computer stopped glitching for a while!

**_Flustered- Chan_ **

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight, but I wish I did (stares off into space) think of the possibilities... I just own Juliet, Adeline belongs to Nocturne Tigress. **

* * *

Transformation

"_There is no death. Only a changing of worlds."_

_- Chief Seattle_

The night Carlisle left Italy Marcus walked with him to the city gates. It was their last chance to change the other's way mind about how they spent their extensive lives. As they walked they discussed places Carlisle could go, places he had yet to see.

"You do not have to leave Carlisle."Marcus said, stopping as they reached the gate. "You will always be welcome in Italy." Carlisle smiled wistfully, putting a hand on his friends arm.

"I am sorry. We both know I cannot change my ways, and you cannot change yours. " Marcus frowned.

"We could fix you Carlisle, you have potential to be great!"

"I will not be one of you little experiments Marcus." Carlisle growled, he was not something that needed fixing. "You disturb the world and it's creatures for fun, to amuse yourself. It's sickening, so much so, the results are meaningless." He turned and left, Marcus called after him.

"You are the one who is meaningless Carlisle! You are pathetic! A disgrace! If you will not live up to your full potential I will find someone who will!"

Or make someone…

Hundreds of years later, Carlisle stared into the pale blue eyes of what he feared were the result of that night.

"What did they do?" He asked again, Adeline, stumbled over her words as she continued her story.

_They changed their minds and we were sent to bed. Those dogs, they didn't want a fuss, so they did it during the night while we slept and I couldn't protect my sister. We woke up on what we thought was the next morning ankles and wrists bound in chains in a dark windowless room._

_In reality we'd been unconscious for the past week. As soon as opened our eyes we were hit by a wave of terrible pain. They heard our screams and had someone come in with what looked like dark wine. In blind agony we drank, after that we were hooked. It was animal blood, for our first five years we drank only that. For five long years we were held in that hell hole. _

_Juliet cried for days straight, apologizing for what she had done. I can still see the pain of her face when Marcus came to check on us that first day. He brought Nicolo with him, Adeline lit up for a second, only a second. He never looked at her, he just stared at the floor while Marcus babbled on about something, I spit at his feet. They turned to leave, Juliet yelled after him, He looked back, but as if a stranger had called him name, instead of the one who more than likely cared about him the most, she shrank back and began to cry. She never seemed to get emotionally attached to anyone else after that. Sure she's flirted with the occasional rock star, but that's irrelevant._

_Apparently we some kind of experiment, they were trying to make the ultimate hunter or something, but I don't understand for making us immune to human blood had to do with anything… We weren't the only pawns in the Volturi's sick game. We saw many new vampires come and go, all rejecting the animal blood and ultimately destroying themselves. But on the blood we two flourished, Marcus was ecstatic. We had abnormal strength and speed we developed powers he had never seem before, he would always say we were the most human vampires he had ever seen. When we could bare to look at him, even talk to him, he would ask us odd questions and for our opinions about events in history._

_He would say that we were his greatest accomplishment…_

"How did you escape?" Carlisle interrupted; he sat at his desk again, engrossed in Adeline's tale.

_We had been there for five years and had seen no one make the progress that we had. But they brought in a girl one day; she had dark skin, long curly hair, and deep green eyes. Her name was Elizabeth, she soon became our friend. She lasted longer than the rest of the experiments and was almost as strong as us when Marcus decided to test us._

_We were starved for a month and taken to a large meadow full of deer. Guards surrounded the meadow to make sure we didn't escape and the Volturi were seated in comfortable chairs on the far side of it to watch us hunt. The rules were simple; kill as many deer as you could, and if you tried to escape you died. They unchained us; huge sores covered our wrists and ankles, forcing us to hobble for while we got used to walking, even standing without chains. Once we were ready, they let us go. We were like animals taking down those poor animals without a care, draining them dry and moving on to the next._

_I was on my tenth when I saw Juliet stop, blood dripping of her lips. She stared at the far end of the meadow where the Volturi watched. Nicolo had just arrived, he shook hands with Marcus. Juliet hadn't seen him since the first day of our transformation. He had a woman with him; she was human but still very beautiful. Not as beautiful as Juliet was, but I could understand Nicolo's attraction to her. She probably didn't know he would kill her that day, why else would he bring her there? Juliet growled, at the woman or Nicolo I didn't know._

_She was gone the next second, sprinting across the grass towards Nicolo. As he turned his head in her direction she pounced on him, Lizzie and I right behind her. Hopefully she killed him, or at least scared him; we didn't stick around to find out. We broke through the wall of guards and ran through the forest. We ran, and ran, and ran. Not even looking at each other until we stopped at night fall. We had been so preoccupied with escaping we didn't notice Elizabeth wasn't with us. We went on without her… Is that enough for you?"_

Carlisle nodded, and opened his mouth to ask a question, when Bella and Edward burst in to the room.

"Juliet's fainted." Edward said, Carlisle stood up from his desk.

"What?"

"Oh, no." Adeline whispered and ran out of the office.

Juliet sighed, leaning against the wall, this was bad. Very bad, didn't the scary blond one have a claim to him? He was already with someone! She banged her head against the wall with frustration. At that moment Alice rushed upstairs.

"Juliet!" She ran up and hugged the startled twin.

"Um, hi Alice." Juliet said surprise, Alice sure was friendly.

"Do you want me to help you get cleaned up?" She asked, already leading Juliet to her room.

"Um, sure, I could use with a little cleaning up." The two laughed and walked away holding hands, and at that she forgot all Nicolo in the warmth of her new family.

As Juliet showered, Alice ran around looking for new clothes for her. Alice really liked Juliet; she was so happy and fun. Unfortunately, she was a size smaller that Alice, so she ran to Rosalie's room, they were about the same size. As she neared the door she could hear Emmett's voice was raised.

"Why can't you just give them a chance? You always do this."

"You're blaming this on me? We know nothing about them Emmet! They could be a threat!"

"You know I love you but I can't see why you can't just talk to them!"

"I refuse to; we've become a boarding house for strays! First that human-"

"That human has a name! Her name is Bella, and if you weren't so self centered you could see that Edward loves her! He's happy!" It went on in this pattern, Alice shook her head, the two had been fighting more and more as the wedding drew closer. Alice decided to just have Juliet wear a belt.

Juliet was so grateful for the new clothes; she hadn't bathed or had clean clothes for aver a month they had been on the run from a Volturi tracker.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best." She said hugging her.

"No problem, hey do you want to help make Bella's dinner?" Alice asked, heading for the door.

"Sure," Juliet followed her through the door. "but why are you guys making her dinner?" Alice explained about Bella and Edward as the entered the kitchen.

"Wow. How romantic!" Edward glared at Alice.

"What have you been telling her Alice?"

"Nothing." She smiled mischievously. Bella sat on a stool next to counter as Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Juliet got ready for the challenge.

"Tonight we will make!" Edward, wearing an apron, stopped for a dramatic pause. "Lasagna!" Alice and Jasper pumped their arms in the air.

"Yay!" Juliet reluctantly did the same, her vision blurring as she did so. Juliet fell to the floor, unconscious.

There were several confused cries of "Can we even faint?" as Bella and Edward went for Carlisle and Adeline.

Emmet sat on the top of the staircase, Rosalie had thrown him out of their room because he wouldn't go to Carlisle and ask him to throw the twins out. He wondered why she wanted them out so badly; she never liked new people to join the family. Edward and Bella ran up the stair, he sprang up as not to be run over. Bella stumbled on the last step.

"What's wrong?" He asked, helping her up.

"Juliet fainted in the kitchen." She yelled for Edward to wait up. Emmet ran down to the Kitchen. As he entered he saw Jasper and Alice staring bewildered at Juliet's unconscious body. Jasper looked up at him.

"Can we faint?"

"I don't think so. Why don't we move her into the living room?" He replied, without waiting for an answer he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the white sofa in the living room. As he set her down the other ran down the stairs and double-taked in the kitchen "In here!" He yelled, almost laughing.

Adeline ran into the living room and kneeled by her sister and gently she slapped her. "Hey you, wake up." She cooed, slapping her some more. Juliet opened her eyes after a few more second.

"Hey Addy." She smiled angelically; Adeline smacked her over the head.

"What wrong with you? Didn't I tell you in North Dakota to eat something? Can someone get her a sandwich or something?"

Juliet sat on the kitchen counter, her legs dangling over the side, eating the ham sandwich Bella had made for her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Jasper said, standing in the doorway, watching Juliet inhale the sandwich, a look of distaste on his face. Edward nodded from his stool, Bella sat next to him. Adeline who sat on the counter with her sister looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a vampire!" Alice exclaimed leaning against fridge.

"And she's eating a sandwich!" Emmet finished, he leaned against the counter next to Juliet.

"We are very curious as to why she fainted." Carlisle asked, leaning against the sink.

"And why she's eating a sandwich to revive herself." Esme added, right next to him.

"Are you sure you all want to know?" Juliet asked as she licked her fingers. "Great sandwich Bella, can I have another?" She asked sweetly, Bella nodded, finding it oddly comforting to have someone else in the house who didn't think her food was disgusting.

"Okay, here it goes." Adeline sighed. "We think we were experiment created by the Volturi."

"We think they did something weird to us when we were being transformed. Ooh! Thank you." Juliet said as Bella handed her the sandwich. Adeline rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we think they were trying to make us into some kind of super hunters. They halfway succeeded; we're different, but I guess you can see that." She looked pointedly at her sister who looked up from her sandwich and swallowed

"We have special powers, we can resist human blood, and we prefer animal blood." Juliet added between bites. "I really can't say enough about your sandwich making Bella."

"And if those aren't available to us, human food will sustain us." Adeline continued.

"We're fast, we're strong, we don't shimmer in the light, and we've lived for hundred's of years, but we do have our flaws." Juliet said, happily biting into the sandwich again.

"Like if we don't eat we faint," Adeline smacked Juliet in the back of the head again.

"Hey watch it man! There's a sandwich here!" Juliet cried almost dropping it.

"We also need to sleep, only an hour or so a week though. We've always looked out for each other and we must be doing something right we've survived this long"

"Barley." Juliet muttered.

"The Orange county fiasco was you're fault." Adeline spat.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"LADIES!" Emmet yelled over them, the kitchen fell silent. "Please go on." Emmett muttered, grinning at Juliet embarrassed.

"Anyway, does that clear everything up?" Adeline asked, snapping back to her story.

"I suppose so." Carlisle replied. "That's all we can ask of you, if you will excuse us, Esme and I need to discuss a few things." At that, they left, the rest stayed to talk a while more, eventually the conversation turned to their super natural abilities.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Jasper asked, still leaning on the door.

"Well, we can both read minds and send messages to people via mind mail, but we both have an individual power." Adeline answered.

"Yeah, Addy is telekinetic" Juliet finally finished her sandwich. There was a collective "wow" Adeline shook her head.

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds, I can only move smaller things, I can't throw car in the air, tables and chairs are just as effective." Her smile said there was a story behind it that she wouldn't delve into.

"What about you Juliet?" Bella asked her eyes wide. Adeline answered for her.

"Juliet can manipulate love and hate." Everyone froze.

"WHAT?"

"It's not as fancy as you think. I don't control you; just you're reaction to the person or what they're saying. Here's an example, Alice? Jasper? Will you do me the honors?" They nodded and stood in front of her.

"What this, this is hilarious; she once made me argue with a toaster. For hours I just yelled at it." Adeline told giggled.

"I remember that, she called the toaster a fascist, I was rolling on the floor. Anyway, Jasper makes a comment about the weather." Juliet said, gesturing out the window.

"Um, okay." Jasper murmured. "It's cloudy." Juliet touched Alice's arm.

"I realize its cloudy Jasper! Why don't you admit it? You think I'm an idiot! Just go away!" Juliet touched it again; Alice clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh my go jasper I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" The whole kitchen erupted in laughter; Jasper's mouth was hanging open. "I need to lie down." Alice exited the kitchen holding her head. Juliet bit her lip, and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no, if I do it to long I drain some of their energy. You should go with her."

"How do I know she's still not mad at me?" Jasper asked hesitantly. Juliet rolled her eyes and touched his shoulder, he ran out of the kitchen yelling

"Alice my love! Wait for me! Come back!" Emmett whistled.

"Shout. You're evil… I like it." She smiled wickedly back.

"Thanks. It'll ware off in a bit. Besides, I can only manipulate love if it's already there. I can't make people fall in love, there had to be a little bit of love their. I'm just an intensifier. " Emmet raised his eyebrows.

"Wow."

"Are you still hungry Juliet?" Bella asked, not hearing the conversation.

"That should keep me going until I can hunt next, but… would you hate me if I had another?" She asked sweetly, pouting.

"Why did Juliet faint and not you Adeline?" Edward asked, steadying Bella when she almost fell off of her stool.

"Well," Juliet answered for her sister. "As we ran from this psychopath who wanted to kill us, we ran through o forest and she would just grab random squirrels. She would just stick hand into the forest and she would catch a squirrel mid jump or something, she is the queen of the squirrels!" Everyone laughed.

"Just because I'm not a picky eater…" Adeline mumbled.

"I'm not picky; I just don't like squirrels, eating them at least."

"You're going to find a squirrel on your pillow tomorrow morning." Adeline muttered, glaring playfully at her sister. The rest of the night was spent swapping embarrassing stories at other expenses.

All those who could fall asleep did so; Adeline woke up and managed to trudge up to the room Alice had said was theirs. Bella and Juliet were a different story, Edward carried Bella to their room, and Emmet volunteered carry Juliet. Halfway up the stairs she stirred, seeing Emmett's face she smiled.

"Hi Emmet, why are we moving?" She sounded groggy and still sleepy, he shushed her.

"I'm taking you to your room so you can sleep."

"Cool, you the best Emm-" Juliet couldn't manage the rest, she curled up in his arms and fell asleep again, a blissful smile on her lips. Emmet sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do?" He lay her down in the attic room that was supposed to be Bella's but was never used. He lingered for a minuet watching her sleep. He shook his head.

"What am I doing?" He needed to talk to Rosalie and straighten things out, not watch a girl he just met sleep. He descended the stairs to the attic, hoping Rosalie had cooled off so they could talk, unfortunately no, she had not cooled off and was not ready to talk. She was ready to scream, accuse, and maybe kill him if she could sneak up behind him. She saw him take the sleeping Juliet to her room, saw him sigh, and saw her smile at him. Saw what was coming.

**

* * *

****Okay, there it is, I hope the flashback didn't drag on. The next chappie will much better, it'll contain duck tape, ****Mark McGrath****,** **and melting laptops! In the meantime REVIEW! REVIEW! You have a say in the story too! Even a smiley face will do! Wow, that kind of rhymed! HA! See ya!**

-**Flustered V ;) **


	8. The Open Door

_**There is no excuse for how long I have been writing this chapter, but I'm back and am here to stay. Now, during my break Breaking Dawn came out and screwed up my time line, well this is pre-breaking dawn and I will try to follow that story line as much as possible but no promises. So read and REVIEW!!!!! I don't really know what will happen next so 'm open to your comments. – Flustered-Chan **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, if I did this would be in print, but I don't and it's not, which makes me sad**_

"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us." Helen Keller

The Open Door

Leaving the door open he walked out of the attic and started down the stairs, he almost felt like going back but he could see at the bottom of the stairs the door to his room. It was closed, but he could see a tiny ray of light under the door. Once there, he paused, gripped the handle hard. He turned it slowly and walked inside.

Alice bit her lip and closed her door; it was starting up again, Emmet and Rose's nightly fight. Something was going to happen she knew it, even if she couldn't see into the future she could have seen it. But she could, and she did. Something was going to happen.

Right then the shouts stopped and a door crashed open, the sounds of someone running down the stairs and the door slamming made Alice suspect Rose was taking off _again._ But she heard the sound of Emmett's jeep roar roaring out of the garage, Emmett never left Rose, she thought. She had to peek out of her bedroom; Rosalie was leaning against the stairs railing looking down at the front door. Her face was blank and expressionless, but a small tear ran down it.

Emmett hadn't return by the morning and the whole house was silent when the twins woke up. Juliet stirred first, blinking wildly in the light, was it sunny? She hadn't seen the sunlight in days since they had entered this part of the country. She raised her hand to shield her eyes, and smiled at the slight glimmer that sprinkled her skin, they didn't shimmer like other vampire, it was more like they were dusted with a bit of glitter all over.

Rolling over Juliet poked her sister in the rib. Giggling at her twin's failed attempts to swap her away

"Ah ah ah! It's time to wake up Addie." She cooed, taking the covers from over her sister's face and hopping out of bed herself. "Come on! It's a beautiful day!"

"Grrrhff." Adeline murmured, grumbled, and cursed in a few different languages, but got up regardless.

Juliet was restless, jittery even. She wanted to get out see things, explore the Cullen house, get to know them better, talk to them. TO do something, the air around her felt to tight and uncomfortable, it made her want to dance or shout, something to shake it off.

Adeline was up and shuffling around by then, ruffling her hair and blinking at the bright sunlight.

"The sun didn't die?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"Nope. Can you believe it?" Juliet replied in a voice making her sound like she about ten, she was always like this in the morning; it made Adeline think of Juliet when she was young and thought that if she was sweet enough everyone would be happy.

"I think we should go down and see the Cullens." Adeline said, feeling awake and taking charge, if she didn't Juliet would sit there all day and stare out the window.

"I don't know…" Juliet bit her lip, still looking out of the window.

"Why not?" Addie asked, sitting next to her. Juliet sighed heavily.

"I just feel so at home here, Addie, so many doors have closed for us before. I don't want this to be another." Addie shook her head.

"Even if it does, we'll still have each other. And I feel good about this one. Plus sitting here won't make them keep us. Let's go downstairs."

Juliet smiled, nodded, and ran to the door and down the stairs, Adeline in hot pursuit. It had just dawned on the two of them that Carlisle and Esme had been discussing the possibility of the two of them staying last night and would probably have their answer.

When the two walked into the kitchen the strong smell of something burnt hit them hard, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella were all in the kitchen and turned to hide something behind their backs when they entered.

"What's up?" Juliet asked suspiciously, sitting on the counter slowly.

"Well," jasper started.

"Yeah, well." Alice tried to say.

"What?" Adeline asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"Well, Bella was trying to help us make pancakes." Edward finally said, they all looked guilty.

"Well, bring it on!" Juliet challenged, excited, and not wanting to hurt the Cullens' feelings.

"Are you sure?" Bella inquired, holding out a pan with some kind of round charred black disk in it.

"Um… sure." Juliet hesitated, but nodded. "Why not? It's not like it's going to kill me." They all chuckled darkly.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Adeline added, seeing Bella beam.

_"Are you sure about this?" _Julietdemanded in Addie's mind.

_"I was about to asked you the same thing." _Adeline gulped when the disks were served on a plate and pushed towards them. The two craned their necks to asses the situation.

Luckily they were saved by Carlisle and Esme coming into the kitchen to make on announcement.

"Okay," Carlisle started, seeming not to notice the pancake-things being thrown out of the nearest window. "We have to have a discussion." He looked grave and worried, but he smiled warmly as he directed everyone to the living room to have a discussion

"Is everyone here?" Esme, dressed in a smart lavender sweater with khaki trouser, very… motherly fashionable.

"Um…" Jasper muttered from his spot against the wall who was the only one not sitting. Alice sat between the twin on a white loveseat, Bella and Edward sat on the piano bench, And Esme and Carlisle sat on the long sofa by themselves.

"Where's Emmet?" Juliet asked innocently.

"He and Rose are out." Carlisle lied; they all knew what had happened but wanted to keep the unpleasantness away from the twins for the moment. He and Esme truly adored the girls and wanted them to be part of the family. They had discussed it all night and though the threat of the Volturi finding out was high and would result in… unpleasantness to say the least. But with the family relocating soon they would have less of a chance of being found and they would be able to adjust to the family life with all of them adjusting to new surroundings.

"Oh." Juliet muttered.

"Anyway," Esme smiled and moved on. "We wanted to discuss with all of you the option of the twins coming to live with us. Alice smiled and hugged Juliet.

"YES! I told you! They would be perfect!"

"That would be great, other people who eat." Bella smiled.

"I don't have any problems with them." Jasper murmured from the corner.

"We would love for you to stay with us as long as you want." Carlisle said to Adeline. This was when it truly hit her.

"Um… we would love to, but…" She trailed off.

"What is it?" Esme asked, leaning over and resting her hand on Addie's knee.

"I think what my sister wants to say is, it's a big decision and we really like you guys but we need to think… maybe we could have a test run? We really don't know what it's really like here." Juliet explained, her serious side coming out again.

"Of course." Carlisle said, let today be your test run, and with that it was official, they were part of the family, kind of.

"I have to get to work," Carlisle said, sanding and kissing Esme goodbye. "try not to set the house on fire." This was directed towards Edward and Jasper

"Is that a challenge?" Jasper asked, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"No, it's a warning." The door closed and he was gone.

"I wonder…" Jasper trailed off, looking into the distance.

"No, Jasper." Alice sang, hopping up and pulling the girls up with her.  
Come on! Let's go shopping!"

"Oh, no Alice. Not yet, don't subject- I mean they probably want to stay here for a while." Bella said getting up as well.

"Oh, okay." Alice's face fell. "Hey! Let's go up to my room you guys can help me plan the wedding!"

"Wedding?" Juliet asked, as Alice grabbed her hand they started to skip upstairs. Addie and Bella shared exasperated expression and followed, not skipping.

Juliet and Alice lay on Alice's plush white carpet, laptop in front of them surfing the web and chatting as Bella and Adeline tried to play Jasper's Guitar Hero.

"Oh! I love that song!" Juliet cried as Alice's i-home started to play "Fly" by Sugar Ray.

"Really?" Alice squealed.

"Juliet LOVES Sugar Ray." Adeline teased, yanking up her guitar. "Stupid star power." She muttered darkly as Bella chuckled. The door swung open and Jasper walked in, Emmet following, but the usual smile in his face had departed.

"Who said you could touch my game?!" Jasper asked.

"Alice." Bella and Addie said simultaneously, not looking away from the game.

"Alice!" Jasper pretended to be angry but sat down next her.

"Hey let me play!" Emmet cried, faking a smile. Carlisle had called him and told him to come home and talk to Rose, or at least to him. He had come back, but just wasn't ready to face either of them. Plus, though he would never admit it, he wanted to talk to Juliet for a while, Addie relinquished the controller.

"Anyway," Addie said giving Juliet a devilish look as she sat on the floor next her and the Lap top. "Ask Juliet why she loves Sugar Ray so much."

"Juliet?" Alice asked, looking at her with a quizzical look.

"You just had bring that up didn't you?" Juliet muttered. "Well, Mark and I got close when Addie and I were living in L.A. in the 90s." She mumbled.

"What?!?!?!" Alice and Emmet both exploded. Bella and Jasper just raised their eyebrows.

"Who?" Both boys asked.

"Mark McGrath!" Alice cried, grabbing the computer and typing furiously. "This guy! For a human he was quite attractive." she said squealed, turning the computer around to show a picture of him.

"Whoa." Bella said, finally looking away from the television as Emmet furiously clicked and punched the buttons.

"I win." He growled, plopping down on the floor, and trying to hide the broken controller. He prickled slightly at the small smile creeping onto Jaspers face.

"You know Emmett when you're angry you can be quite the klutz." The girls were to busy bombarding Juliet with questions to notice Jasper's comment or the Emmett when he completely decked him.

"How long did it last?" Alice's eyes were eider than usual if that was possible.

"Not to long..." Juliet hedged, but Addie was not having it.

"They saw each other for about a year.

"Nobody knew?" Bella was aw struck. Juliet was mortified.

"It doesn't matter, it didn't work out!"

"It rarely does." Emmett said, he sat cross legged next to with the game controller across his lap, Jasper periodically handing him duct tape.

"I don't know," Alice chided. "Just look at Edward and Bella."

"Freak accident." Emmett agued. "No offense Bells."

"I have to disagree with you Emmett." Addie said shaking her head, "I knew one of our kind who had a romantic affair with a woman from his village back in England for over twenty years."

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We also knew a musician in Seattle who had a romance going on with one of his band members." Juliet added, sitting on the window sill.

"I remember him, they were so in love." The rest of the afternoon and most of the evening was spent swapping stories of romantic encounters they had either been a part of or heard about.

Throughout the course of the evening the space between Juliet and Emmett grew smaller. Eventually Emmet was on the other side of the room sitting against the wall, Juliet's back against his shoulder.

The two laughed and smiled more than the other's mostly at the other's jokes and stories. Everyone saw it, the two glowed together. Alice grinned triumphantly at Jasper, ending a small argument and a large bet the two of them had made the day before. Even Edward, who had joined them, nudged Bella and gave her a look. Eventually the night winded down and finally ended with two people falling asleep. Bella snoozed softly in Edward's lap, his finger running through her hair.

"I think I should take her to bed." He announced, gathering her up in his arms and lifting her gently. "Goodnight everyone. It was certainly interesting."

"I think we should go to bed as well." Adeline said, pointing at her sleeping sister, still leaning against Emmett who had not moved a muscle since she had shut her eyes.

"I can take her." He clamored, scooping Juliet up into his arms in one fluid movement.

"Um, Okay." Addie said, taken aback. Emmett walked out of the room without another word, leaving Jasper smirking and Alice giggling.

"When did that happen?" Addie asked.

"When none of us were looking." Alice giggled.

"What should we do?" Jasper inquired, looking down at Alice.

"Nothing, everything will work out fine." Alice insisted, looking up at him.

"Do you already know?"

"Sort of…" She trailed off, as if nothing was clear even in her own mind.

Emmett walked up the stairs leading to the guest room, which he guessed would be the girls room now, he could help Juliet move furniture and decorate. Adeline to, if she wanted it. Juliet was the same as she had been the other night, slipping in and out of sleep halfway to her room; she stirred enough to talk to him.

"Where are we?" She cooed, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to bed." Emmett said softly, to his surprise, he slapped him softly.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" He looked down at he and smiled, trying to fight back a laugh.

"A pretty cool one." He finally replied. She smiled back and closed her eyes again. He cradled her in one arm and opened the door to the attic and placed her softly on the bed as he had the night before. Just like the night before he had to wrench himself away, closing the door softly. This night, he didn't bother going to he didn't bother opening the closed door that lead to Rosalie. Instead he walked to the nearest window, jumped out, and ran straight into the forest.


End file.
